Advances in understanding biological systems have relied on applications of fluorescence microscopy, flow cytometry, versatile biological assays, and biosensors. There has been considerable interest in developing brighter and more photostable fluorescent probes for use as detection agents for these and other platforms. Semiconducting polymers continue to be explored for such uses.